Promises
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: In which Kuroko reflects on one of his favorite kisses with Akashi. Warnings: Fluffly/potential nostalgia?


Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi Seijuuro or Kuroko Tetsuya.

This kinda escaped me, and I almost combined with Day 6. I didn't mean to write, this, yet here we are.

If you read Day 6, it was just Kuroko reflecting on his favorite kisses.

* * *

As he reflected on it, Kuroko realized that most of his favorite kisses had taken place in public.

He had a particular one in mind.

They had been attending a former gala for the latest merger. They were dressed in one another's favorite outfits, at the request of Akashi. For one reason or another, the entire Generation and most of Seirin and Rakuzan had been present. It was probably one of the more magical nights of Kuroko's life.

They had danced and laughed and spent time with their friends, two of which lived in America semi-permanently.

When Akashi had asked him to step out for some fresh air, Kuroko had agreed without hesitation. It had been kinda stuffy in there. They stepped out on to the balcony, hand in hand.

"I'm glad everyone could make it." Akashi commented. Kuroko hummed his agreement, smiling a little at the meaning behind that admission. It had been awhile since they had all been together like this. With how busy Akashi had been recently, he hadn't really interacted with any of their friends. It was nice that this could be just as much of a social outing as it was a business outing. His boyfriend deserved it.

They sat down on the bench, and Kuroko looked up at the sky. He smiled a little when he noticed how clear it was tonight. Some nights weren't as lucky as others.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Hearing the rare hesitant note in his voice, Kuroko returned his attention to his boyfriend. Akashi laced their fingers together, and offered him a small smile. "I have something to confess." He admitted. Kuroko nodded, sitting up and turning to him slightly. Akashi knelt in front of him, taking his other hand, and he offered him another smile, even if there was a slight sign of nerves on his face.

"We met not too far from here, nearly seven years ago. Have I ever told you what went through my mind the first time I saw you?" He asked. Kuroko shook his head, feeling a little anxious at where this could be going. "When I saw you standing behind Daiki for the first time, I wondered how in the hell I had missed you the first time. I was usually so observant, yet I completely missed you when I entered the room."

"Most people do, Akashi-kun." Kuroko shrugged.

"Tetsuya. I am not most people. I am supposed to lead them; notice the underdogs and help bring them to greatness. As a business man, it is one of my greatest talents." He said.

"As a person it's one of your greatest talents." Kuroko added. Akashi smiled, squeezing his hand in thanks.

"As I left you to think that night, I remember vowing to never lose sight of you again. I kept that promise to myself all throughout middle school. With the distance between us in high school, this was of course, not possible. My biggest regret with Teiko was the way that everything spiraled out of control. I am not proud of how things went, Tetsuya." He said, closing his eyes as the regret filled his face. "No matter what anyone says, I am responsible for how things were handled in Teiko, and it is a responsibility I will always claim. What is the point in denying your mistakes? But I digress. I lived and I learned. I managed to redeem myself in your eyes, and that was enough in high school."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured, concerned about his odd behavior. Akashi was only this nostalgic when he had made up his mind on a situation that might not end well, and could potentially ruin everything.

"Yet, I wouldn't change any of it. I would still train you all as hard as I did. I would still let you manage yourselves. I would still watch you fall apart, and I would still watch you leave my side, upset and disheartened. Do you know why?" Akashi asked. Kuroko met his steady gaze, and he thought about it for a minute before taking a guess.

"Because it got us to this moment. We are all very happy with our lives now than we would have been if you had fixed us and united us in middle school; if you had managed to keep us united through high school. You probably would have kept us together in college too. And we would eventually be miserable, and wonder about what things would have been like if we would have had indepence." Kuroko guessed. Akashi practically purred with how pleased he was by that answer.

"Something along those lines. You know me so well, my Tetsuya. Do you agree?" He asked.

"You mean, do I have any regrets?" Kuroko returned his question. When Akashi didn't respond, he took that as a yes. Kuroko squeezed his hands, shaking his head.

"No. I wouldn't change anything. I wish I could say that I wish I had confessed in middle school. Then we could be celebrating nearly a decade together. But I don't. I needed to explore my sexually with someone else first. If it had been you, I would have never realized just how right you are for me. I needed to learn how to make friends by myself; how to influence people by myself. You needed to learn what it was like to make a huge mistake. We had to learn separately before we could start learning together. I have no regrets about middle school, Akashi-kun. I have not regrets about high school. From my parents to Kagami to Seirin falling apart, I would do it all again." He said, blue eyes meeting Akashi's with sincerity.

"I would too, Tetsuya. I would go through everything with my father all over again if it meant we could be where we are now. I would do it a thousand times over if it meant that I could be right here on this balcony, talking with the man I have loved more than anything or anyone else, in this world or the next, or anything in between." He promised. Kuroko felt his throat tighten with emotion, and he nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I would as well, Akashi-kun." He promised. Akashi smiled a little at the tear that escaped him, and he wiped it away.

"We're almost done with this discussion, I promise." He assured him. Kuroko nodded, wiping at his other eye. He nodded once he got his emotions under control. Akashi leaned forward and kissed him. He must have poured as much of himself and his love for Kuroko in it as possible because it sent his heart racing and Kuroko tried to reciprocate it. Before it could become heated, Akashi pulled away from him. He closed his eyes to compose himself, and when he opened them again, they were hard with determination.

"You have always been the one for me, Tetsuya. The only person I could trust or care about in this world. You have shown me so many wonderful things, and have gotten me through some of the most horrible. Kuroko Tetsuya." He said, shifting both of Kuroko's hands in to one of his. He pressed a tender kiss to each of his knuckles as he reached in to his pockets.

"My Tetsuya." Suddenly Kuroko understood what was happening, and he gasped, bring his right hand up to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. "My heart and soul. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Akashi asked, finally looking up again to meet his gaze. Kuroko nodded, even as he closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears.

"Yes." He whispered, voice cracking with emotion.

"It won't be easy. I won't be easy. You know my family history." He warned. Kuroko shook his head, opening his determined eyes to meet Akashi's.

"It doesn't matter. It never has."

"The world will be watching us constantly from now on."

"Let them watch. They should take notes."

"I will want an heir soon after we wed."

"I have wanted one since you graduated, Akashi-kun."

"Our children will be watched even more closely than we are."

"They will take pride in this."

"You will become an even bigger role in the cooperation."

"Akashi-kun." He chided impatiently.

"So yes?" Akashi asked, even as an amused smile crossed his lips. Kuroko nodded, caught between wanting to laugh or burst in to tears. Akashi slipped the ring on to his finger, and as soon as it was settled, Kuroko let out a happy laugh and threw himself in to Akashi's arms, pressing their lips together. Akashi returned his kiss before pulling back to share and exstatic grin with him. Kuroko looked down at the ring on his finger before enthusiastically pressing his lips against Akashi's once more.

Cheers from behind them were heard. Kuroko jumped, looking over Akashi's shoulder to find every single one of their friends gathered in the doorway.

How long had they been there?

"I managed to get it all on camera, Aka-chin." Murasakibara said, holding up the camera.

"Thank you, Atsushi." He said as he helped Kuroko stand up.

"You recorded this?" Kuroko asked in surprise. Akashi nodded, grabbing Kuroko's left hand. He laced their fingers together before pressing a tender kiss to the ring on his finger.

"In the event that the children we were speaking of wanted to watch this one day, yes." He said. Kuroko rolled his eyes even as he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

He could honestly say this was one of the happiest days of his life.

As they were swarmed with congratualtions, he and Akashi shared a grin.

This was a wonderful way to start off their lives together – being surrounded by family and friends.

Kuroko settled against Akashi's side, and he smiled up at him.

"I can't wait to go home and celebrate." He murmured softly. Akashi leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips before nodding.

"Neither can I, Tetsuya. Shall we finished this up as quickly as possible?"

"I couldn't agree more, Tetsuya."

Hands linked, they rejoined the crowd. Soon the world would know of their engagement. Knowing his boy- fiancé, Kuroko was sure that Akashi would have a small and private press conference with all of the major news stations to announce it. After that, they would be bombarded by the press for weeks. But when Akashi leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips, Kuroko knew he wouldn't mind it one bit.

In fact, he would probably enjoy the spotlight for once. He kissed him back, a smile on his face.

This was definitely one of his favorite kisses.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best, not my worst. Again, this kinda escaped me, and I will probably end up rewriting this later. But that is neither here nor there. Thank you so much for reading my AkaKuro week rambles! All of the comments and likes/kudos have been amazing, and I really enjoy getting them. Within the next two months I will be posting my major AkaKuro project, Back to the Start. I hope I see some of you then as well!


End file.
